Enforce-mint
:Not to be confused with Reinforce-mint, another Power Mint with a similar name. }} and its variants to oblivion |unlocked = Spending 100 mints |flavor text = Enforce-mint shrinks zombies, which may seem a bit off-brand for a guy who's all about melee damage. Enforce-mint shrugs. "I don't set policy," he says. }} is a Power Mint plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. When planted, he will shrink and immobilize ten random zombies on the lawn making them weaker, similar to Shrinking Violet. He also give all Enforce-mint Family plants a temporary boost, increasing their stats for the entirety of his duration. Enforce-mint family plants include: *Bonk Choy *Celery Stalker *Chomper *Guacodile *Kiwibeast *Parsnip *Phat Beet *Snap Pea *Squash *Tangle Kelp *Wasabi Whip Like other Power Mints, he cannot be imitated or affected by other mints. After 8 seconds, Enforce-mint disappears. Enforce-mint can be obtained with 100 mints in the Store when he's available. Origins Enforce-mint is based on the "Lamiaceae." (also known as "mint") His name is a pun on the word "enforcement," meaning "the act of compelling observance of or compliance with a law, rule, or obligation." Enforcement is usually associated with violence, thus Enforce-Mint's muscular appearance and boosting several melee-based plants. Almanac entry Enforce-mint boosts While boosted by Enforce-mint, the following plants gain the following effects: *Bonk Choy will do an additional 75 DPS, and its Plant Food effect will do an additional 345 DPS per tick. *Celery Stalker will do an additional 280 DPS per tick, and its Plant Food effect will spawn 5 clones. *Chomper's chew time is reduced to 1.5 seconds. *Guacodile's seeds will do an additional 110 DPS, and it'll do an additional 300 DPS while rushing. *Kiwibeast will do an additional 175 regardless of its stage, and its Plant Food effect will do an additional 800 DPS. *Parsnip's main attack will do an additional 300 DPS, and it'll do an additional 800 DPS while rushing. *Phat Beet's main attack will do an additional 90 DPS, its powerful attack will do an additional 270 DPS, its Plant Food effect's damage is increased to 1600 DPS to zombies directly around it, with the Plant Food effect's outer damage being increased to 800 DPS. *Snap Pea will do an additional 75 DPS per pea, its chew time will be reduced to 10 seconds, and its head attack will do an additional 1500 DPS. *Squash will squash zombies three times, and it'll target seven zombies with its Plant Food effect. If Squash is at level 10, Enforce-mint will have no effect. *Tangle Kelp will do an additional 1000 DPS to zombies it can't pull, it'll pull an additional 3 zombies underwater, and its Plant Food effect can pull an additional 5-7 zombies underwater. *Wasabi Whip will do an additional 200 DPS, and its Plant Food effect will do an additional 300 DPS per tick. Upgrades Level Upgrades Note that Enforce-mint's recharge is 30 seconds shorter during the Improve-mint event. Strategies Enforce-mint is best used against large groups of dangerous zombies such as Chicken Wrangler Zombies, Weasel Hoarders and especially Gargantuars. When used, all zombies on screen are shrunk to miniature size just like Shrinking Violet's Plant Food ability, including Imps, Zombie Chickens, and Ice Weasels, making Enforce-mint a great plant to use during large waves of zombies. Enforce-mint works well with certain melee plants such as Wasabi Whip, Celery Stalker, and Parsnip, as they will deal more damage to dangerous zombies, with the capability to clear out hordes of zombies, especially when you level them up. Enforce-mint's biggest weakness is that plants in his family lack any range, meaning that creating strategies that use Enforce-mint can be difficult. Like all Power Mints, it is a bad idea to bring Enforce-mint to levels where you cannot lose plants, as he will disappear after a while. Gallery Trivia *Despite being able to shrink zombies, Shrinking Violet is not part of his family. *Despite being a fire plant, Wasabi Whip is in this family instead of the Pepper-mint Family. *Before 7.1.1, Bowling Bulb was in his family, before being moved over to the Appease-mint family. *His leaves resemble two arms flexing their muscles. See also *Power Mints *Shrinking Violet fr:Perfor-menthe Category:Enforce-mint Family plants Category:Premium plants Category:Power Mints Category:Very slow recharge plants Category:Plants that cost no sun Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Instant-kill plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Instant-use plants